


KuroFai Week 2020

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Bodyswap, Demons, F/M, I have no regrets, Just a pinch of sad, KuroFai Week 2020, M/M, Milk Sweats, NotSafeForNewbies, Post-Canon, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: This is my collection for KuroFai Week 2020. Enjoy!
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Things I Wrote in Quarantine





	1. Old

Pictures were a magnificent creation. Fai had always thought that. They kept moments in time perfectly clear no matter how long ago the moment was. Perhaps someone else’s pictures would fade, but Fai took care of them like treasures.

He had so many after their trips across worlds. Each held a different memory, and different world all it’s own. 

Tomoyo of Piffle testing her cross dimensional phone. It had failed, and she never could get it to work after all the years of trying. Her technology couldn’t out do magic.

Shougo climbing on stage with Primera during her show. It had taken some time to return the Hanshin, but Shougo insisted they go to see the concert. It was a great time. Fai had been so happy for Syaoran to relax for a bit.

Fai dusted off picture after picture gently until he came to one of his favorites. He grinned and the euphoric smiles on his kids faces. 

Syaoran and Sakura had married in Spring. Sakura didn’t want to wait that long, but for once Syaoran put his foot down on the matter. He wanted nothing more than to see her shrouded in blooming flowers. Sakura looked amazing.

Neither of them had looked so happy before. Fai had cried like a baby while using Kurogane’s cape to dab his eyes dry.

“Uncle? What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Fai looked up and smiled, “Doing some cleaning. You can come in.”

Fuu stepped in, “Is that grandma and grandpa?”

Fai nodded slowly, “I thought I would switch up some of them. You’ve never seen this one?”

“No, they’re so young.”

“This was their wedding day. They were only 22.”

“How old were you?”

Fai laughed, “You know I don’t know that, Fuu.”

She blushed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dear. I don’t mind it much anymore. Getting old does that to you.”

“Were you still in Japan?”

“No, Kuro-pa and I hadn’t even settled yet. We had to bargain just so Syaoran would be on time for it. It took a few more years for us to be able retire.”

“Can I see more of Uncle Kurogane?”

“Of course,” Fai riffled through his box and pulled out a picture of he and a young Kurogane at a park. It had been a cool night, but so warm between them, “Here we are. It took him a long time to agree to take this with me.”

“Why?” Fuu looked confused.

“Because he was stubborn and thought date night should just be for the two of us. He was a silly man!”

Fuu smiled softly, “You look younger too, in this.”

Fai widened his eyes and looked at the picture. It was taken some 90 years back, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s aged. Still, something warm spread through him. He was getting older.

“Thank you, Fuu.”

She laughed, “You’re welcome.”

Sometimes, it was nice to be reminded.


	2. Seasons

Kurogane knew something was bothering him. The mage was quiet and brooding by the window, sipping hot chocolate, and staring at the untouched snow. The only normal thing about the scene was the sugary drink.

Snow rarely bothered him. Fai once said it does remind him of Celes, but not anything terrible. They had been to countless freezing countries, some with little more than caves to protect them. This world had well-built brick homes with internal heating. Nothing about this situation should upset him.

Kurogane stood up and went just behind Fai. Maybe he was cold? 

Fai jumped at the man suddenly at his back, “Oh! Good morning, Kuro-rin.”

“What’s wrong?”

He looked back out the window and smiled sadly, “It’s… I’d like to say it’s nothing.”

“But?”

“I got up early this morning and saw our neighbors. Their kids took a bus to school I think?”

“And you were… jealous?”

Fai stifled his laughter, “Of course not! We have children, even if they’re not our blood.”

Kurogane hummed, “Then what?”

“It was my father.”

Kurogane tensed, “What?”

“Another version of him and his wife. The kids must have been my half siblings. I’ve been thinking about it since then,” Fai finished his drink, “I wonder if he has a mistress here, too.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t.

“Have you ever thought about how we never see other versions of ourselves?”

“Not really.”

“I wonder if it’s hitsuzen, or if we simply can’t exist anywhere else because of our journey.”

Kurogane kissed Fai’s hair, “Which would be worse?”

Fai finally turned around and sniffed back his tears, “I pray, somewhere, Fai and Yui are happy together.”


	3. Sweet and Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's behind this year?
> 
> This gaaaaal!

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

‘Kurogane’ laughed at the anger in ‘Fai’s’ face. This was unbelievable, but comical at least. 

The potion Fai had insisted they try literally made them live in each other’s shoes. He knew it held real magic but decided not to tell Kurogane that. He hadn’t thought it would matter that much.

“Undo it, mage.”

The ominous tone in his voice felt off. Fai had to laugh again, “Why? I like this body.”

“Cut the crap! Give me my body back!”

Fai considered that. The potion would eventually wear off and this was a safe world. They could wait it out if need be. There was also the fact that his eyes held his magic. His eyes that were currently under Kurogane’s control.

“I can’t,” Fai said honestly and pointed at his eyes, “Those hold my magic and it would be extremely dangerous to try and have you do anything.”

Kurogane cursed, “Then what do we do?”

“Wait it out, do some experiments, have a little fun,” Fai shrugged.

“Fun? What exactly are you thinking?”

“Oh! I know! Let’s eat the cake I bought earlier!”

“Cake. We’re stranded outside our own bodies and you want cake?”

“Well,” he grinned, “Maybe you’ll love it since you have my body? Doesn’t that interest you?”

“I,” Kurogane thought for a moment. Tasting what Fai tasted? That could be… interesting.

Fai took his silence as a confirmation and pulled the cake out of the fridge, “Alright! One slice each!”

They looked at each other, waiting for the other to try it.

“Fai, you go first. I need to see this.”

Fai frowned, suddenly realizing he could very much hate his beloved sweets. Still he took a big bite and let the cake stay on his tongue to get a good taste.

It was awful.

Fai gagged and swallowed it, sticking out his tongue once it was down, “What kind of crime did you commit for sweetness to taste like that?”

“I’m a normal human being,” Kurogane said and took his own bite. The cake melted in his mouth and it took all of his strength not to moan. No wonder Fai was always on sugar high. 

“Good, right?”

“Shut up.”

Fai laughed, “I knew it! That’s what I taste! Don’t you want the whole thing? Go ahead and eat my piece.”

Kurogane debated and lost. He tried to eat them at a normal pace while Fai smiled on.

“What do you want to try?” Fai hummed in Kurogane’s deep voice.

“Grab your milk tea,” Kurogane grinned.

Fai looked aghast, “This is still your body! Do you really want to put it through milk sweats?!”

Kurogane growled at the term but ignored it for now, “Isn’t this about experiencing what each other feel?”

Fai pouted, “Not if it’s harmful?”

He sighed, “Fine. Take a spoonful of that hot sauce I bought.”

“That hurts too.”

“Yeah, it hurts your tongue. Not mine.”

Fai thought about it but he knew Kurogane put a ton of the sauce on his dinner the night before. He must like it, right? It still felt like a trap.

Before Fai got the spoon to his lips, Kurogane stopped him, “Don’t just swallow it, let it stay on your tongue for a bit. Trust me.”

It was painful, but this body could tolerate it enough to get the flavor of the sauce. He picked out a few good notes before swallowing it down. Even though his mouth was on fire, he could tell why Kurogane like it so much.

“Well?”

“It did hurt,” Fai laughed and waved at his tongue, “Still hurts.”

“You liked it, though.”

“Well, yes. But you knew I would, didn’t you?”

“Damn straight.”

Fai grinned like a cat, “Your turn, Kuro-hot.”

“Heh?”

“I ate the cake, you have to eat the hot sauce.”

“Didn’t you say it would hurt your body?”

“Yes, so you can drink some milk tea to wash it down!” Fai laughed.

Kurogane did not want to. Seeing his own face taunting him made things even worse. He couldn’t turn down such a challenge.

The shout that can out of him once the sauce touched his lips mixed with the sound of Fai boisterous laugh. The milk tea was not enough to calm the fire down.


	4. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness and death in this chapter!

“Come on Fai! I know you don’t believe in this stuff but it’s just good fun!”

Fai sometimes hated his girlfriend. She was cute and lovable but liked to push his patience. Seeing a fortune teller was not something he ever wanted to do. Why would he pay someone to lie about seeing the future? Worse, what if they were real? What might happen then?

“Chii, I really don’t like the occult, you know that,” he sighed.

“Please? It won’t hurt anything, will it?”

Fai thought about this and checked his clock. Half past ten. The night would be over soon enough, but he didn’t like the feeling he got standing outside the tent.

“Fine, we can try it out.”

Chii squealed and dragged him into the tent. 

As assumed, it was dimly lit with a table and two chairs opposite a young woman. The atmosphere was mysterious from that alone. The incents helped sell the psychic vibe.

“Please, sit with me,” the woman gestured to the seats, “My name is Tomoyo.”

Chii took her seat quickly, “Thank you! My name is Chii and this is Fai. This is our first time getting a reading!”

Fai sat next to her as he was sized up by the psychic. She looked them both over and smiled, “I’m glad to be your first. What reading would you like?”

“Tarot,” Fai gave and even smile, “Right?”

Chii smiled widely, “Yes!”

Tomoyo pulled the cards from under her table, “What would you like to ask the deck?”

Chii glanced at Fai for help. Fai had no idea what a good thing would be to ask. 

“How about, what advice can you give us?”

Tomoyo smiled at Chii and nodded, beginning to shuffle the cards, “The deck can give you much advice. We will see what you must know.”

She spread the cards out on the table, “Pick three, both of you. And lay them face down in front of you.”

They did as told, even though Fai felt a bit ill over it. He really hadn’t wanted to participate. This all seemed foreboding.

“The first card represents the mind and what your subconscious wants you to know. Shall we start with you, Miss Chii?” She flipped the right most card and kept an even expression, “The Three of Swords. Your mind needs you to prepare for something no so good to happen. A betrayal and sadness is coming. This is not always a bad thing, for all ends have new beginnings. However, you must stay prepared to handle them.”

Chii looked disheartened by the news and Fai wanted to kick himself for agreeing to this. She would be in a bad mood all night regardless of how the rest of the reading goes.

“Next,” she flipped the middle card, “Represents you body and instinct. The Ten of Swords is reminding you that failure is ahead. Your body is aware of something your conscious mind has yet to realize. Please look inward and follow your instinct.”

Tomoyo looked more concerned now as she flipped the last card for Chii, “Your soul card is the Hanged Man, reversed. This is an opportunity to right your position. An escape from the event soon to happen. Should you take it, you will have nothing to fear.”

Chii nodded vigorously, “What opportunity?!”

Tomoyo shook her head, “I don’t know. Being aware and heeding this warning will help you. Just remember no pain is forever. You will be okay.”

Tomoyo looked to begin Fai’s reading and hesitated over the first card. She hovered over all three and took a deep breath, “You have a devil on your shoulder, Mister Fai.”

Fai shifted uneasily, “The back of the cards told you that?”

She flipped them one at a time, “Death, the Devil, and the Tower. There is something in your life bringing great negativity to you and those around you. I don’t believe this is a human, but a force. It will bring death and ruin to you should you follow it.”

“That’s a bit…” 

Chii tugged on his sleeve, “Are you okay?”

Fai shrugged, “I have no idea what she’s talking about.”

Tomoyo collected the cards, “You don’t have to believe me, but both of you need to be careful and beware the Witching Hour.”

Fai took Chii out of the tent right after and wanted to rewind time. The reading was supposed to be fun, wasn’t it? Did the psychic try to scare every customer she had?

Chii walked close to Fai and shuddered, “That was scary. Do you think we’ll be okay?”

Fai smiled at her, “We’ll be fine, I’m sure. They aren’t real readings. The cards are random and the readers just say whatever predetermined meaning they have.”

“You’re no fun,” she pouted, “But it does make me feel a bit better.”

Fai looked at the time. They had spent nearly an hour in the tent. 

“Do you want to stay with my tonight? It’s close to midnight.”

Chii sucked in a breath, “The Witching Hour.”

Fai rolled his eyes, “Well, I guess we’ll be careful then. Safer together, hm?”

She jumped on the opportunity, “Please protect me!”

Fai laughed and held her close. She really was so cute, “Let’s go to my place and sleep.”

Fai owned a fairly big house with a large surrounding property. It was a hand-me-down from his guardian and paid off. Fai didn’t need to worry much about it.

He locked the door behind Chii and relaxed, “That was an exciting day out.”

Chii took a breath in, then stopped. Was she crazy? Something was moving in the dark.

“I’m hungry,” it said.

“I know,” Fai groaned, “That’s all you’ve been saying for two days, yet you complain when they aren’t ripe.”

The darkness formed in front of Chii. A man, dark with bright red eyes, glared at her.

She ran for the door.

“Nope,” Fai grabbed her and kept her still, “Meet the devil on my shoulder.”

“Heh? What’s that mean?”

“Chii insisted we get a tarot reading done. You’re going to ruin me, you know?”

Kurogane grinned, fangs in full view, “The psychic was young, wasn’t she?”

“W-what?”

“Young, but talented,” Fai confirmed, “Dear Chii, I’m being haunted by a big bad devil, and he has to eat you. You really should have went home tonight.”

Fai pushed her to Kurogane. He watched with strange yellow eyes as his devil grew large and black. Kurogane surrounded the poor girl, deafening her screams. Soon, the sound of crunching bones and saliva.

Fai walked up and kissed the mass of black, “Good?”

“Good,” Kurogane was back to being a man, “When was she supposed to die?”

“Over a week ago. Keeping her alive was Hell.”

Kurogane laughed, “But the innocent ones are the tastiest.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t eat me?”

“Tch, you’re more devil than I am.”

Fai hummed and leaned into Kurogane, “I am what you made me.”

Kurogane kissed a strand of his hair, “You were a perfect creature long before I met you.”

“Together, we are ruin,” Fai cooed, “So, please, haunt me forever, dear devil.”


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna come back to this one... We'll see

A castle. A room. A king. A mage. A dozen mirrors reflecting a fallacy. 

This poor man, broken down and on the edge. He wants to die. He wishes he would have died long ago. Then none of this would be happening. The Princess would be alive. The King would be sane. Kurogane would…

He’s injured. Near death if not dead already. This is what horror is. His beloved Kurogane is bleeding out and yet he cannot find the strength to stop the King! What has he been doing all this time? The King needed to die. He needed to die.

They both…

Fai screamed and clutched at his chest. He shot his head around to find the warm body next to him, but he was pulled right to it before his vision even caught up with him.

“You’re awake now.”

“F-fuck! That was! Your arm!”

He pushed Kurogane down on the bed and felt the very much still there left arm.

“My arm?”

“You cut it off! You..!”

“Shh,” Kurogane pulled him back to the bed, “That wasn’t me. Breathe.”

Fai did as he was told, falling into rhythm with Kurogane’s heartbeat, “I hate this.”

He had heard that before. Kurogane ignored the statement, “Was it the travelers?”

“Yes,” Fai groaned, “I don’t know if you survived.”

“I don’t die easily,” he scoffed, “Didn’t you barter for our happiness?”

“I couldn’t guarantee anything,” Fai explained, “Nothing I could barter would pay for that.”

“I don’t see how paying in visions counts considering you always had them.”

Fai chuckled, finally feeling at ease, “I never had them so vividly before. Now I don’t just see memories, either. I see what could be. That’s really what I paid for. I see the outcome of my own meddling.”

Kurogane sat up, “Why did I cut my arm off?”

Fai bit his lip and tried to push the memory to the back of his mind, “I… Fai was trapped. But some of his magic was in your arm. You traded it to pull him to safety.”

Kurogane nodded and ruffled his hair, “I lived then.”

“You’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t trade my life. There’s always a way for everyone to survive.”

Fai smiled softly, deciding to believe in his words, “I love you.”

Kurogane pulled the covers over both of them, “Go back to sleep. You have to make Sakura’s cake in the morning.”

“I’ll try.”

“If you get another damn memory I go to the witch and choke her out for you.”

Fai let out a real laugh, “Go to sleep you barbarian!”


	6. Flowers

Fai had done many difficult things in his life. He would have thought nothing in his future would be as difficult as his past. Even though they still traveled, nothing could be as impossible as changing time, right?

As he crouched in the bushes, eyes trained on his partner, Fai discovered that losing a tailing ninja was far more impossible.

It had taken half the day just to get this far away. He had learned earlier that magic was useless against the ninja’s trained senses. Fai had been sneaking around all day trying to have a secret rendezvous. That meant Kurogane was extra wary of leaving him alone. 

Kurogane was actively looking for him, but Fai was well concealed for once. He had to take this incredibly seriously or he wouldn’t have time.

Eventually, Kurogane did move on, calling out the palace servants to find him. Fai let out his breath and quietly moved away from the palace. He thought back to Tomoyo’s instructions. The flowers were hidden along the way.

He swiped them up and arranged them as he walked. Fai thought there might have been a more reasonable place for this, but then again, he partially grew up among rotting bodies. Any place for the dead was better.

The forest path opened up to a small clearing. The grave was marked with engraved stone. He read them as best he could, but names didn’t make much sense yet. Still, he knew Suwa when he saw it.

“Mother, Father,” he greeted, “If you’ll allow me to call you that. My name is Fai. I’m Kurogane’s partner. I, uh… perhaps should have introduced myself before calling you my parents.”

Fai laughed to himself and placed the flowers next to the stone, “Kurogane said these were your favorite, Mother. He talks about you both, sometimes. I’ve really only heard a little bit, though. I think the memories pain him, but I understand that. There’s a lot I would like to forget, too.”

“You don’t need to worry about him. He’s grown into the strongest, most caring man I know. He even managed to save me. If you knew me even slightly better, you’d know what a miracle that was.”

“He’s hurt himself for me and the children we travel with. I don’t want to hurt him more, so I’m working on myself bit by bit. I thought you should know.”

Fai sighed and finally knelt down, “I didn’t come for approval. I know we can be happy together, and that’s what matters. I just came to meet you, in whatever way I could. Kurogane doesn’t like to come here, Tomoyo said. So, I snuck away on my own.”

“I guess, I just wanted you to know who loves your son. I can’t stay much longer or Kurogane will come after me. It was nice to talk to you both.”

Fai heard the grass crunch behind him.

“Oh… I was caught anyway!”

Kurogane stayed at the tree’s edge, “Why are you confessing to a grave?”

“I was talking to your parents,” Fai stood up and smiled at him.

“My mom’s body is there, but both of their souls watch over us all the time.”

“I know that’s what you believe,” Fai walked back to the tree line to leave, “But that’s not what I believe. I’m ready to head back.”

Kurogane whirled him around and kissed Fai’s forehead, “Thank you.”

Fai laughed and gave him a peck, “Of course.”


	7. Vulnerable

Yuuko was a good friend. She hired him into her company and let him date within the company for years. She was an excellent drinking partner and loved to gossip with him. Yuuko really was a wonderful friend to have.

Fai had to remind himself of this when she pulled stunts to annoy him like this.

It was his time slot, scheduled out every week at the same time, with the company masseuse. Every Thursday at 5:30 PM sharp. Yuuko had managed to sneak in for an hour session at 4:45 PM, meaning Fai's session had to be moved back a whole 15 minutes. That 15 minutes would make him miss the train. This meant going home, dinner, and late-night shows would all be postponed. 

He was seething try to remember the good things Yuuko had done. Lent him money, hosted many great Christmas parties, hired the man of his dreams...

"Oh, did I hold him over? I hope you weren't waiting too long," she smiled as she passed him.

"You know damn well what you did," Fai grinned back.

Yuuko laughed, "I was feeling a bit tense. Are you truly angry I took care of myself?"

Fai wanted to punch her, "Go take care of yourself at home."

"Oh my," she started to leave the office, "I best be careful. I feel like you may bite me next time."

Fai might do just that if there is a next time.

"I told you she's a witch."

Fai jumped at the voice behind him, "Don't scare me like that, Kuro-chan!"

"Don't let Yuuko distract you. How do you get anything done with your head so cloudy?"

Fai stood up and loosened his tie, "I don't work like this. She's just happy she found out how to get to me."

Kurogane locked the door for them, "I'm your weak point?"

"And everything under the sun is yours," he purred, "At least when it comes to Miss President."

"Nn, table's ready. Get comfy while your oil's warming."

Fai stripped quickly and got under the sheets. The sweet smell of lilacs filled the air as he waited, "I feel better already."

"Good, let's skip the rest and make the train home," Kurogane grinned.

"Don't even joke about that. How will i ever get through the weekend unless you heal my hips?"

Kurogane did a quick feel through the sheets, "Sore? They feel tense."

"It's almost like my partner has the stamina of an ox," Fai sighed, "My back was bad today, too. I think I need a new chair."

Kurogane pushed into his lower back, “Do you have a foot stool? That will relieve some of the tension.”

Fai groaned from the prodding, “I don’t.”

“Hmph, take better care of yourself.”

“That’s what I have you for,” he sighed.

Kurogane checked the oil and started his treatment, “Even your shoulders are tight. This may hurt.”

Fai gripped the sheet as Kurogane dug in just behind his shoulder blade. It hurt so good. His toes curled with the ministrations.

“Mmm, you’re so strong.”

“I would be bad at my job otherwise.”

Fai sighed as Kurogane eased up, moving down his body, “You could flirt back, you know.”

Kurogane chuckled, “I’m on the clock.”

“Is that why you locked the door?”

“You always end up getting what you want.”

“Usually when we get home,” Fai groaned as he worked out the kinks in his back.

Kurogane kissed his oiled shoulder, “I know you better than that. You’d think ‘We’re going to be late anyway.’”

Fai thought that was accurate. His body was relaxing into the bed now. Kurogane really knew his job well. If only he didn’t have to touch everyone else like this.

Kurogane pushed back the sheet to show the upper half of Fai’s rump. His body was good at relaxing itself, so he didn’t think they would need the whole hour. Plus, he knew what would make Fai far happier.

He pushed his thumbs in at the lowest part of Fai’s back, getting a startled moan in reply.

“W-woah there. Getting a bit ahead of ourselves?”

Kurogane climbe up on the bed and straddled him, “Just getting deeper.”

“Uh huh,” Fai bit his lip. Kurogane was always so stoic or angry to everyone else. This side of him, the merciless tease, that was for Fai only. He loved it to death, “So I’m getting a happy ending?”

Kurogane grunted, “Is that what you want?” He pressed into Fai’s weak spot again.

“Ah!” Fai blushed and gripped the pillow, “It’s going to happen if you keep doing that!”

“What if I do this?” Kurogane wrapped his hand around Fai’s hips and pressed into the hollows of his pelvis. He pushed his fingers down the crook to his groin.

Fai squirmed below him so he wouldn’t feel the obvious hard on. "You know you're getting paid to grope me right now, right? Isn't that against the employee handbook?"

"So is dating within the company," he grunted.

"We didn't get permission for this one," Fai cooed and used an opening to flip himself over.

"No one is here to know."

Fai laughed and started unbuttoning Kurogane's shirt from the bottom, "Yuuko always finds out."

Kurogane growled, "Because she's a witch."

"Kuro-dear, if you're going to fuck me here you best start paying full attention to me, and not our boss."

Kurogane undid the rest of his buttons and threw the shirt aside, "You brought it up."

Fai felt his lower abdomen, "I know, I'm terrible. I just can't help it."

"My eyes are up here," Kurogane smirked and leaned down to give Fai a hot kiss. He massaged Fai's pecs and stomach, spreading more oil over his body.

Fai hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. He was used to sensual massages by now, but something about doing it in the office made it far more exciting. Even with no one else present, it felt like they could be walked in on at any moment. 

"Kuro," he whined, "Touch me."

Kurogane wrapped his oiled hand around Fai’s shaft, “Here?”

“T-there… and…”

He moved his hand lower and circled his hole, “Here.”

“Mmm,” Fai pulled his legs up and opened them over Kurogane’s thighs, “How sturdy is this table?”

“It’s solid,” he guaranteed and played with Fai’s nipple with his free hand. One finger went in his bum easily with the oil.

Fai nipped at Kurogane chin, “You can do more than that I don’t really want to take it slow here.”

“You’d rather be hurt?”

“I’m far from a virgin, Kuro-pi.”

“And I’m far from small.”

Fai bit his lip and cupped Kurogane, “You’ll have to remind me~”

Kurogane was out of his pants in record speed. He threw the sheet aside and took in his lover, “You know how to rile me too much. It pisses me off.”

Fai locked his legs around Kurogane’s waste, “Sounds like I need a good dicking to remember my place.”

Kurogane growled but thrusted in regardless. If Fai wanted it rough, he would give him rough. The man was maddening on the best days. A little ass pain would do him well.

“Ah! Fuck!” Fai winced and tried to relax.

“That enough of a reminder?”

Fai nodded against his chest, “Shit, you went all the way in. I did this to myself, didn’t I?”

“Always,” Kurogane groaned.

Fai breathed through it, keeping Kurogane locked close to him, “Okay, you can move.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not going to kill my ass trice today, so move!”

Kurogane chuckled and gave Fai a few long strokes before he moved. It helped Fai to relax a bit more and he moaned as the long shaft was pulled out. He humped languidly against Fai in time with his strokes.

Fai moaned when Kurogane hit his prostate. He tightened instinctively and clutched at his partner's back.

"Ok, don't tense up on me," he warned.

"Make me relax, Mr. Masseuse."

Kurogane used his free hand and push on Fai's lower back again. His body arched with the touch and he cried out automatically. It almost forced Kurogane out of him.

"I know your every vulnerability," Kurogane growled in his ear, "Want me to play with them?"

Fai smiled euphorically, "Fuck me up."

He wasn't sure what time it was when they finally stopped. It was like they were sucked into a vacuum entirely. Fai even forgot they were still in the office. 

He looked out the open window and saw how dark it was, "Is there a train this late?"

"We can make the last one," Kurogane checked his watch, "If we hurry."

"Ne, Kuro-wan?"

Kurogane zipped up his pants and looked back at Fai, "Get dressed already. The janitor's coming soon."

"Yeah," Fai propped himself up on his elbows, "My legs won't stop shaking."

He froze and looked at his legs. They quivered slightly, "You can't walk, can you?"

"I'm a little afraid to move," Fai grinned, "I think we over did it."

Kurogane sighed and grabbed Fai's clothes, "We're taking a cab, then."

He pouted, "The train is way cheaper!"

"I'm not carrying you to the station!"

"I'll pretend to be a drunk colleague if you want?"

Kurogane dressed Fai quickly, "That would make my life harder."

"Boo! You just want to spend money like mlwe have it!"

"You act like we're paupers," he growled, "I'm NOT carrying you to the station!"

Fai took a dramatic pose on the table, "How can someone so mean me make love lime you do?"

"How can someone so dumb climb the ladder like you do?"

"Hm, touché."

Kurogane picked him up gently, "Does it hurt?"

"I'm pretty numb."

"You're taking tomorrow off."

"No! How will we pay for cab rides of I do!"

"Doctor's orders. I'll write the recommendation tonight and pass it off in the morning."

"Hold on," Fai gasped, "You can do that?"

"I'm the company's massage therapist. Yuuko takes that seriously. I just rarely do it."

Fai whistled, "Look at my man, taking good care of me."

Kurogane was bright red as he flagged a cab, "Shut up."


	8. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Only 5 days late...

“A tattoo?!”

Kurogane glared out the window. He knew this would happen. There weren’t many days he wasn’t chewed out by his Aunt. The piercings appearing over the last month had made her furious. Now she was on the verge of tears.

“Do you want to be yakuza? Throw away your life and join a crime family?!”

He did not want that but what he wanted didn’t require he be tight laced either. Not that she would want to hear his aspirations of becoming a tattoo artist. This first one was just how he got to know who he would be studying under.

“Are you going to bleach your hair next? Maybe join a circus? What were you thinking, Kurogane? Talk to me!”

“I wanted one, so I bought one.”

She sputtered, “On you hand?! Why would you not at least hide it?”

Kurogane shrugged off his jacket to show her it was barely on his hand. The dragon wrapped around his arm up to his back. The t-shirt hid the tail, but she could get the idea.

“What?!”

Tomoyo peeked her head in as his Aunt went on another tirade. She looked surprised but quickly gave him a victory sign. At least she could understand him.

“You! You have to get it removed!”

“No,” Kurogane said.

“No? You think you can take that attitude with me? Who’s going to hire you? How will you ever have a career and take care of yourself?”

“The shop I got this at. I got an apprenticeship.”

“Oh, holy… Not the foreigner again! First the piercing and now this. He’s corrupting you and you’re letting him!”

“He’s giving me a job,” Kurogane argued, “In a growing field of artistry.”

“Artistry? That is not art, it’s delinquency.”

Wrong. The dragon on his arm was beautiful. The man who did it was a masterpiece of collected art. Kurogane wanted to be that. He also wanted to be able to create that. When Fai agreed to train him, Kurogane couldn’t help but feel elated.

It helped that Fai’s build itself was art. He was a handsome man with exotic foreign features. Even though his personality was the Devil, his looks were incredible. All the better to be filled with art.

“I call it art. I think it looks good and I want to give people tattoos.”

“You want to make money from gangsters,” his Aunt translated, “What would your parents even say to this?”

“Who the fuck cares. They’re dead.”

His Aunt flared, “Respect your parents! How dare you talk about them like that!”

“Tch,” Kurogane ground his teeth. He loved his parents but didn’t understand how their opinions have any bearing on him now. None of his family’s did. 

“Answer me!”

“You gave me on order, not a question.”

“You are going to remove that thing, or you are going to move out of my house! I did not raise a gangster and my sister did not birth one!”

Kurogane shot to his feet and grabbed a duffle bag, “Fine. I’m leaving.”

“Where are you going to go? Or is this another anti-plan for your future?”

He silently packed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“You’re going to keep ignoring me? I’ll send police to find you!”

“I’m 20. I can legally leave,” Kurogane scowled and slammed the door. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but he could figure it out. All he had to do was survive for a bit before his apprenticeship started. Kurogane tried to pick out any friends he could bunk with, but no one came to mind. He had let them all grow distant after high school. Tomoyo was the only one he had, and she was back at home.

Kurogane found himself in front of the tattoo shop. It was closed on Tuesdays for some reason, but he knocked anyway. Sure enough, Fai came out from the back.

He looked at Kurogane with a strange expression, “You don’t start until next month.”

“I… I need a place to stay.”

Fai stepped aside to let him in, “Kicked out?”

“Sort of,” he scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, then I guess you start tomorrow,” Fai went behind the desk and pulled out a stack of papers.

“Heh?”

“I don’t give out freebies. You paid for your tattoo; you’ll pay for a spot on my couch.”

“Okay?”

“You get paid only when you’re working, so don’t complain when I give you random tasks.”

“Are any of them going to be training?”

“Depends on your dedication. If you get lazy on me, I’ll fire you faster than lightening. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good! No need to be formal with me, Kuro-kun. I won’t be formal with you or anyone else here either.”

“What did you call me?”

“Hm? Kuro-kun? Perhaps Kuro-chan is better then? Kuro-puu?”

“Kurogane,” he growled.

“Too formal,” Fai shuffled through his papers and found Kurogane’s employment sheet, “Here we are.”

Kurogane shifted and watched his start date change.

“Set your alarm. I need you up by 4am to clean the shop. That isn’t normal but I have a client coming in early for an all-day appointment.”

“Okay.”

Fai grinned, “You may just survive this, Kuro-pan.”

Kurogane wasn’t so sure. The nicknames were already grinding on him, “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
